


Could you daily feel a stab of hunger for me?

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: In their secluded little new house, Hannibal plucks the courage to stop daydreaming and reveals his feelings for Will





	Could you daily feel a stab of hunger for me?

Hannibal stopped short with a barely audible gasp stuck in his throat. From his place in the threshold he saw Will sitting on the grass in their yard. The sun’s fading light decorated Hannibal’s vision with those tiny colourful circles. Will was facing the sunset with his knees bent before him. Hannibal stared at the short hair – cut some time before by him personally – starting at the nape, and wished he could grab it, clutch onto Will. He imagined how his palm would move higher until it reached the place where the hair was longer and where the skin of his hand would disappear in the thick tuft.

The reality mixed with fantasy which made Hannibal’s blood boil. Will’s broad shoulders under his checked shirt almost invited Hannibal to tackle the man, push him forward, force him to submit or to fight for domination under the weight of his masculinity. Hannibal noticed a small fragment of Will’s underwear under the tight black trousers – a hint of negligence or another invitation, Hannibal wondered.

He blinked as he realised he’d been standing there for too long, staring inappropriately and hoping for something to happen when, in fact, he should be working to make it happen. Obviously, he’d been attracted to Will for years now, both intellectually and physically, but the urge to unleash his carnal desire had never been so strong and persisting.

There had been shared smiles, occasional, light, almost innocent touches, but never, at least not to Hannibal’s recollection, any genuine attempt to unite their bodies in an erotic embrace. Well apart from that one time, when Hannibal believed they would resolve the pent-up tension once and for all. They hadn’t. It had been a mere consummation brought about by desperation that had not been repeated since.

Hannibal smiled at the memory and thought that perhaps the time had come when he should intervene and push things further. Maybe Will needed a little invitation himself? Something to ignite the fire, to trigger the release he himself was in desperate need of.

After all, they were finally alone – the two of them against the world. They could finally be perfectly open and intimate with each other as there was no one to disturb their connection.

Hannibal took a few slow steps, making his presence known so as not to startle Will. But Will didn’t turn; he kept watching the sun setting, drowning in the orange abyss. Soon, Hannibal was standing right behind Will. He put his hands on Will’s shoulders and felt a shiver – an electric shock which, like a current, conjoined the two men.

“I could do with some whisky right now,” Will said, his voice carrying the remnants of the shiver. He sounded hesitant, suspended between the clarity of the mind and the inability to utter his desire, which was perhaps why he needed the liquid courage.

“I don’t think it would be wise, given that you’ve taken two pills for your headache no more than an hour ago.”

“I have no excuse, then.”

Hannibal heard a hint of a smile but knew it was an ironic and slightly sadistic practice on Will’s side. It seemed that Will was aware of Hannibal’s intentions and looked for ways to escape them.

“Do you mind?” Hannibal asked as his left hand wandered, from the shoulder to the nape. The touch was gentle, slow, yet an obvious sign of desperation. There was a restrained desire in the way Hannibal’s hand moved and how it formed an extension of his psyche. The whole arm created a physical link between the men, one which seemed easy to shake off but which Will accepted.

Another shiver and then, Will took a deep breath. As he exhaled, he hung his head down, allowing the hand more access. Like a dog, Will let himself be petted – stroked and rubbed. Shortly clipped nails grazed the delicate skin and then ruffled the hair.

Will couldn’t hold back the moan stuck in his throat so he let it out to Hannibal’s great satisfaction. And amusement. The sound was a proof of Will’s willingness and longing which was not as one-sided as Hannibal had feared.

Unable to resist any longer, Hannibal knelt behind Will and buried his nose in Will’s hair. His hands roamed: over the shoulder blades, the nape; dived into the silky hair. Will’s head started spinning around, changing angles, hungry for the touch. It was only when Hannibal placed the first kiss on the nape that made Will freeze.

The plump dry lips made contact with Will’s delicate skin and suddenly, the sun blasted. Will’s chest tightened, as if pressed and clutched by hot iron. Then, the shiver went down Will’s spine and made his legs tremble. Accompanied by a sweet popping sound, the kiss was the seal on their deal. Now, Hannibal revealed his intentions fully and the ball was on Will’s side. He could acquiesce or stop the spectacle. There was still time and options he could consider.

The only option he did consider, though, was whether to turn, face Hannibal, and take the initiative. He waited. He let himself be kissed a few times more: lips on his neck, behind his ears, under the jawline – so close to the scar on his right cheek.

Despite the extensive time they had taken to heal, Will now felt a burning sensation on his skin. It wasn’t because of the wounds reopening but because Hannibal’s touch, which had always offered a sense of comfort and calm, was now driving him mad. Mad with desire, excitement and the need to surrender. There was no point in proving that one side was more dominant than the other. Will had always conceived of him and Hannibal as being the two sides of the same coin – identically different.

Will succumbed to the affectionate gestures and let himself fall, right onto Hannibal’s chest. As he craned his neck, he bared his throat to more kisses and then caught Hannibal’s warm lips to claim them. Will was certain he’d seen a scene like that somewhere but he dismissed that thought and gave in to the pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still alive, in case anyone cared xD


End file.
